


Like A Child

by BrightnessOfAStar



Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Light Angst, Resolved Argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 16:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightnessOfAStar/pseuds/BrightnessOfAStar
Summary: Atreus just wants to prove himself.Kratos just wants him to wait.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I wrote while bored.

“I’m getting really sick of you treating me like a child.”

“You are eleven.”

"But mature for my age!"

Kratos sighed and rubbed his face as if weary. "You cannot go fighting alone. You are not properly trained and will _not_ battle alone until you are."

Atreus groaned and stomped his foot, fists clenched to his sides. "But.. _but_..!" He shook his head, tears of frustration in his eyes as he rushed foward.

"Boy!" Startled, Kratos watched as his boy ran past him towards the door with a, "It's not _fair_!" before reaching out in hopes of catching his arm before he made it out the door.

But the boy was young and fast and because of that he was out before the god even had the chance to turn.

Growling out of irritation of the boy's defiance and lack of self care, the god made to head out, only to be stopped by their beheaded companion.


	2. Chapter 2

"Now, brother, don't ya think yer being a bit harsh on the laddie? The kid wants to prove himself is all. He knows how to fight, and well. Have faith in him."

Kratos turned to the wise man and bitterly spoke. "Do _not_ speak as if you know my son's strengths. He is but a child. You know nothing of him and our lives."

Mimir clicked his tounge and glanced at the door. "Know nothing..?" All-knowing eyes stared back at the intimidating man with no fear, only understanding. "Does the _all-knowing_ me...really not understand?"

"...Hmpth."


	3. Chapter 3

His legs hurt from running but the frustration and disappointment kept him going.

' _Father was right when he said our Anger could be useful_ ,' pausing to breathe Atreus sat under a tree, leaning back on the bark and glancing up through the leaves. ' _It lets me run when I need too_.'

Sighing, Atreus faced forward and wrapped his arms around his knees, placing his chin on them.

He wished he wasn't so stubborn, maybe then they'd get along. ' _But father is stubborn too!'_ Holding himself tighter the young god argued with himself till he eventually fell into a restless sleep.

Having fall into a deep sleep, the boy hadn't heard the footsteps that approached.


	4. Chapter 4

"...Mnn...hmm...?"

Opening his eyes slowly, Atreus felt something soft wrapped all around his body and clutched in his hand. Releasing what the boy found to be a blanket he brought his hand up and rubbed his eyes.

"You've been sleeping a long time, boy. Eat."

Turning his head Atreus looked to his father, startled. "Oh...sorry." Kratos peered up from the food he was cooking. "

Do not apologize, there is no need. I am simply glad you are safe."

Sliding down from his spot on the bed Atreus hesitantly walked over and sat next to his father, startled when he broke the silence.

"We teach you to fight alone tomorrow." -


End file.
